I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy lawn mower and particularly to a toy lawn mower with means to simulate the flow of cut grass in a grass catcher.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Toy lawn mowers with simulated cutting means are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,791 issued to Reed on Nov. 22, 1960 discloses a push mower with a pair of brush-like elements 34 and 35 formed of thin sheets of flexible and resilient plastic material. The elements are rotated in response to movement of the toy. The outer portions of the elements are shredded or divided into narrow strips, strands or blades approximating the width of an ordinary blade of grass. When rotated, brush elements 34 and 35, colored grass green, simulate the ejection or discharge of cut grass from the lower periphery of the cylindrical path of the cutter bars 25. U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,662 issued to Hart on Oct. 5, 1976 discloses a push toy for picking up three-dimensional objects. The push toy includes an impeller assembly 48 which rotates around an axis in response to movement of the toy. The rotating impeller engages objects to be picked up and flips them up a ramp and into a container which may be an open top catcher simulating a grass catcher on a lawn mower.
It is an object of this invention to provide a toy lawn mower which safely simulates the appearance of a real lawn mower in the act of cutting grass.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a toy lawn mower which simulates the action of a real grass catcher on a real lawn mower.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a toy lawn mower which is capable of continuously simulating the operation of a real grass catcher.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a toy lawn mower which simulates the sound and feel of a real lawn mower.